Vehicles commonly travel roadways and other thoroughfares as guided by an operator or driver. The vehicles may take any shape or form of transportation device, and occasionally may be an automobile. The vehicle may have a device attached which is configured to gather data relating to, or indicative of, the geographic area traveled by the vehicle. The data acquisition device may have an optimum, or acceptable, position and/or orientation for gathering such data. For example, the data acquisition device may include sensors that must be oriented at a certain perspective to the terrain, and a certain distance above the terrain, to acquire the most representative data of the geographic area. As such, if the data acquisition device is not configured in the optimum, or acceptable position, the data gathered may not be sufficiently accurate or representative of the geographic area traveled.